ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Chunin Campaign
To become a Chunin, a Genin participates in a wide scale examination, known as the Chunin Exams, with their team. A character can only participate in the Chunin exam when they are at the maximum level of 20 at the rank of Genin. * The first stage is a written test, which includes difficult questions related to different subjects. It checks information gathering and decision-making abilities (as well as overall understanding of ninja philosophy) look below for more details. * The second stage tests abilities of accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines look below for more details. * The third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, observed by a council of Daimyos that decides who becomes a Chūnin and who does not look below for more details. * The fourth consists of you fighting a rival ninja team look below for more details. * The fifth exam is about your battle killing strategy and with a team look below for more details. Walkthrough This is a guide to complete the Chunin Exam. Chunin Exam Part One The quiz consists of 10 questions. You must get all 10 to past to Part Two. These questions may not be in the right order; it is different for all. # Q: Where can you challenge your friends in Real-time? A: Arena # Q: Which element type measures your quickness in battle? A: Wind # Q: Which of the following items can recover your heal in battle? A: Healing scroll # Q: What was the first weapon Shin gave you? A: Kunai # Q: What is the name of the Kage of Village of Fire? A: Yudai # Q: Which of the following techniques specializes in illusions and transformations? A: Genjutsu # Q: What is your current Ninja Rank? A: Genin # Q: How many friends can you recruit for missions? A: 2 # Q: During a battle, which of the following enables you to gain chakra? A: Charge # Q: What is the max number of Consumable items you can use in real-time PvP battle? A: 5 Congratulations! You have passed Test 1. Chunin Exam Part Two This is where you have to collect 3 scrolls. You are recommended to invite two friends of the same level to make things easier. # After enter the gates, go North. You don't need to fight the first person. # In this area, battle against the Wind Village Ninja to get a scroll. There are two Wind Village Ninjas you have to fight in the battle. # After the battle, head back down but try not to engage the person guarding the northern area (if you haven't already) and head east. # You will see a cave, go past the cat (you don't need to engage it) and enter the cave in the east. # Engage the Toxic Ninja Genin in the cave. There will be three that you would have to battle at the same time. You will get a scroll after battling them. # Exit the cave to the west and if you haven't fought the cat, try to avoid it by going southeast as close to the cave as possible (unless if you want to engage the cat, if you haven't). Head north past the cat. # There will be another cat but you don't need to engage it. Head east. # Engage and defeat the Water Ninja Genin. There are three of them during the battle. You will obtain the last scroll after battling them. # Head out, avoiding any creatures or cats that you haven't killed, by going west, south, west, and south, past the down-arrow sign. # Avoid the cat and head east twice. Part 2 of the Chunin Exam is now completed. Chunin Exam Part 3 You can find Videos here: Ninja Saga - Chunin Exam - Part 3 You cannot recruit any friends of NPC to help for this part, but using Lv. 20 healing scrolls and Lv. 20 chakra scrolls is recommended to stay alive. Part 3 of the Chunin Exam is really hard since you will be fighting bosses. Fortunately, your health and chakra will recover between battles. TIPS: when fighting "lok lee" make sure to stun him with fat woman/sexy girl transformation when he uses eight gate opening. Chunin Exam Part 4 You can find Videos here ; Chunin Exam - Part 4 and 5. You can recruit your friends or NPC for help (recruit higher level is better). Go with full team, there will be 3 vs.3. try to pass the mission with two friends in your level if you cant buy 2 NPC for level 20 each one cost 20 Tokens but they are stringer then your buddies From: BumbleBee Chunin Exam Part 5 You cannot recruit for help for this final part, but Genju (level 70) and Shin (level 70) will help you in the fight. Make sure you can heal enough so buy healing scrolls. You will against two powerful ninjas: Kojima (level 70) and another person at level 35. After completing this part of the Chunin Exam, your rank will go from Genin to Chunin and you will be able to level up until 40. Category:Gameplay Category:Pets